


cold touch

by Jiras



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Newtimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiras/pseuds/Jiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning with Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [early mornings - cast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82268) by tumblr user n-ewt. 



The bed shifted. Newt tried his hardest to be as quiet as possible, but he still woke me every time. I laid motionless, eyes closed, now pretending I’m still sleeping. I heard the quiet swoosh of the door and Newts footsteps on our balcony. When Newt closed the door I felt safe to open my eyes. He stood leaning over the parapet. He hadn’t even put a shirt on. Although it was summer, the mornings could get a bit cold and after the warmth of the bed wild horses couldn’t drag me out there. Newt obviously wasn’t bothered. Now white smoke emerged from his head. He enjoyed smoking a cigarette to get the day started. I watched his right shoulder muscles as he repeatedly lifted his arm while smoking. My eyes wandered down his back to his pants and his crossed legs. His body was a work of art and I could lie for ever in this bed, just staring at him. Sadly he finished quickly and stubbed out his cigarette. Newt turned around and opened the door, stepped inside and closed it quietly. As he turned to me, he saw my opened eyes and smiled. “Sorry. I woke you again.” “It’s fine.” I said with a not yet woken voice. His smile got bigger. Then he walked over to me, lifted the duvet and slipped inside the bed. He pressed his cold body to mine. I shivered but didn’t flinched from him an inch. He smelled pleasantly of morning air and smoke. I touched his cold, soft lips with my warm ones. After a while he mumbled against me “You’re so warm.” “You’re so cold.” I returned. He shifted around to lay on his back, I laid my head on his chest. “What do we want to do on our day off?” he asked. “I don’t know. Let’s just lay here forever!” He chuckled and my head shook from the movement. “Sounds like a plan to me!”


End file.
